


Down Time One-Shots

by Anonymous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a selection of Rolivia one-shots about the initial stages of their relationship, set prior to any children. Some smut to come and you know loads of fluff, tickles, intimacy etc. Hey, what's life without a bit of light and laughter? No BDSM, but jokes throughout that each would try and be dominant, and each would fall short of that due to laughter.
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins





	Down Time One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> These are just fun one-shots. No dark themes, no angst. Potentially they get a little rough with one another and I 100% respect that may be triggering to some, i.e. tied up, tickling, play fighting etc. So tread carefully if you're worried, but rest assured each fic is intended to be light, intimate and funny. They trust each other, all walls are down and it's all good :)

Lazy Sunday afternoons had become quite the treat. The mornings would be spent with a bit of breakfast and a stroll around Central Park. And then after lunch the brunette and the blonde would curl up on the couch and watch a movie, usually something easy flowing and harmless. They were only two months into their relationship, early enough that only Fin knew and Amaro and Munch suspected. They’d been taking it in turns staying at one another’s place, and this weekend they were at Olivia’s. 

A deceptively warm glow of November sun formed a blanket over the two bodies on the couch. Olivia lay on her back with Amanda lay up against her side, blonde locks blending with brunette ones against the sergeants neck. Their eyes lazily gazed at the television, and their chests rose and fell with the ease of two people about to fall asleep. Getting a little more comfortable Amanda snuggled in tighter, nuzzling her lips just below Olivia’s jaw eliciting a contented ‘mmm’ from the sergeant. She gripped at the brunette’s hip, trying to get impossibly closer to the woman and in doing so shifted up her jumper a couple of inches. The blonde’s hands, always cold, grazed the tan skin there, making Olivia hiss. “Sorrrry” Amanda drawled with a smile. 

“Cold hands warm heart” Olivia muttered, taking the offending hand and clasping it with her own free one, the one that wasn’t tracing circles up the blonde’s back. She blew on the hand and warmed it with a rub. “There” she said, satisfied that she got the hand as warm as possible. Amanda chuckled and placed it back to Olivia’s hip. She watched the rise and fall of the sergeants stomach, and glanced to the strip of tan skin once more. With a bite of her lip she took her pale index and ran it along the skin, watching it twitch under the unexpected touch. She grazed against the sergeants side and smiled as she felt the sucking in of air, followed by a shaky sigh. The action raised the jumper higher and revealed more of the tanned abdomen, in particular a round navel set amidst strong abs. Amanda hesitated as she eyed the dip. But curiously ran her finger around the sergeants navel. She didn’t get the chance to complete the circle before the sergeant bucked her hips with a squeal of laughter/horror. 

Impish blue eyes met awkward brown ones “ticklish belly button huh?” 

“Don’t” came an ineffective warning. 

The teasing southern drawl did nothing to calm the sergeant “well how can I not when you tickle me all the time, and pretend you’re not ticklish at all?” 

“It’s not my fault you’re so sensitive” Olivia demonstrated her point with a tickle to Amanda’s side, the detective thrashing and burying her head into the sergeants neck. As their laughter subsided Amanda sat up, kneeling by Olivia’s side and resting her hand on the bare stomach there. Olivia glanced at the hand then back to Amanda who wore an inquisitive gaze. “What?”

“Well, where else?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Where else are you ticklish?” Amanda asked, her hand playing with the skin beneath, not touching the sensitive spot of the sergeant just teasing her with the threat. Olivia remained calm, though her stomach twitched to the touch. 

“Why would I tell you that?” 

“Because you know where I am so it’s not fair” 

“Yeah because you are all over, even your forearms are ticklish” Olivia giggled, recalling the time she discovered that, she’d only tried to remove some grass from the spot after they’d lay down for a picnic and was shocked as Amanda rolled onto her side trying to defend from the inadvertent tickle.

“So. It’s not fair. Let me find out” Amanda pleaded. 

“Why would I give you that power?” Olivia raised her eyebrow. Frustrated, Amanda tickled at the tan belly button beneath her and flashed a satisfied smile as Olivia writhed away from the touch, a high pitched laugh and squeal flushing the tan neck and cheeks bright red. But her satisfaction was short lived as Olivia gripped at her side pulling her down on top of her. The raking of nails up her sides caused Amanda to fall off the couch. 

“Uh oh” came Olivia’s response as she looked down at the panting blonde heap on the floor. “You okay?” 

“I’m okay” Amanda replied through laughter. 

The blonde returned to the couch, straddling the brunette’s hips. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish” Olivia warned. Amanda rolled her eyes. 

“What about a deal?”

Olivia raised an eyebrow “a deal?” 

“Yeah… what if you let me find all your sensitive spots and then I’ll let you…” 

“You’ll let me what?” 

“Well, what do you want?” 

Olivia paused for a moment, trying to figure out away around this and then her eyes flashed bright. “Okay, for every minute you touch me, I get to touch you?” 

“What?” 

“For every minute you tickle me I get to tickle you” 

Amanda frowned. “Okay” 

“What?” 

“Okay, I’ll do it” 

Fuck. Olivia’s bluff was called. 

“W—what, really?” 

“It’ll be worth it” Amanda smiled mischievously at the sergeant, leaning down to place a confident kiss on her lips, Olivia sort of frozen at the realisation of what she’d agreed to. 

“Oh god.” 

————————

Not half an hour later the set up was made in Olivia’s bedroom. A timer sat at the ready on her bedside table, and Olivia lay on the bed, her hands cuffed above her head - handcuffs that Amanda had enquired the origins of, which Olivia declined to disclose. They’d changed into their pyjamas, t-shirts and shorts. And in Olivia’s position with her arms raised her shirt had ridden to just at her ribs, her taut tan stomach on full display, and long, tan, toned legs laid out in front of her. Amanda stood taking in the stunning form before her. In theory this was a great idea, but looking down now she was nervous as she was turned on. 

“I feel nervous” she admitted, edging around the bed before crawling onto the space next to Olivia’s side. 

“You’re nervous?” 

“You make me nervous” Amanda admitted shyly. Olivia couldn’t help but smile at the admission, a rare show of vulnerability from the tough detective. 

“Come here” Olivia raised her head slightly, and Amanda leant down to meet her. Their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss. When they pulled apart, Olivia whispered “get on with it”. 

Amanda laughed and pushed back. She started the timer. Go time. 

Where to start? Amanda glanced up and down the body before her. Every inch seemed to be moving with anticipation. Knees and feet rubbing together, abs twitching. 

“Remember Rollins, timers on” Olivia teased, playing it tough. Amanda rolled her eyes and covered the sergeants mouth with her hand. Olivia moaned a mix of pleasure of surprise at the detective’s dominance. 

“Shut up” Amanda whispered. Olivia smiled through brown eyes. 

The hand left Olivia’s mouth and fingers traced down the side of her cheek, down her jawline. Amanda was surprised to find that a spot there, the intersection of jaw, ear and neck, caused the sergeant to turn her head defensively. Amanda wiggled her finger, barely touching the skin beneath and was pleased to see the sergeant laugh uncontrollably to the touch. Amanda having to suppress a giggle herself, not wanting to compromise on her already less than convincing dominance. The finger worked its way down the neck where there was some twitching, not much. She skitted her finger tips across Olivia’s collarbone, but there was just a breathy chuckle, nothing significant. 

Amanda worked up from there and discovered a spot on Olivia’s wrist that seemed to drive the sergeant crazy at first trying to escape tickles but then as Amanda began to kiss that spot Olivia seemed to moan and writhe to the touch. Enjoying the response a little too much Amanda didn’t realise the compromising position she had left herself in, as her own shirt had ridden up and gave access for the sergeant to blow into the pale skin of her tummy. Amanda jumped back and covered the spot. “Hey!” 

Olivia shrugged. Her face now flushed and eyes watery, filled with tears from laughing. Amanda could help but laugh too. But she shook her head and carried on. 

As Amanda moved over the sergeants abdomen she began to shift again. Brown eyes watching carefully as blue ones planned their next assault. Amanda bypassed the material of the t-shirt and ran her hands underneath, tickling up the side of Olivia’s breast to the underarm and back down again. Olivia wiggled to the touch, but it wasn’t what Amanda was looking for. As her hands came down she ran her finger tips along the underside of the sergeants breast, and under her right hand she felt a prominent twitch on the spot just above the ridge of ribs there. Olivia sucked in, in anticipation, and Amanda’s eyes flashed with a smile. Carefully she ran her finger tips in a circular motion over the small spot there. It drove Olivia crazy, forcing her to push her head back into the pillow and grit her teeth before she succumbed to laughter, bucking against the touch. 

“Strange” Amanda mused. 

“What” Olivia managed, through a breathy laugh. 

“Only on the right — I’ll have to remember that” 

“I hate you” 

Amanda chuckled. She lifted the t-shirt and bowed her head to kiss at the spot. Blonde tresses fell against Olivia’s skin and she bucked and rolled away from the tingling sensation. Amanda’s eyes widened and she laughed before continuing to kiss at the spot above Olivia’s ribs. Sweat started to pool at the sergeants neck, and she began to pant heavily at the touch of the kisses and the blanket of hairs fluttering against her side. Concerned about her hyperventilating Amanda stopped and sat back on her heels, still straddling the sergeant. She wafted a hand over Olivia’s neck to try and cool her. 

“You okay” Amanda asked laughing. 

Olivia nodded, she rolled her head to look at the timer that read 10 minutes and shot Amanda a wicked smile. Amanda gulped at the time. “You better hurry up, Rollins”. 

Amanda raised her eyebrows, flashing the sergeant an ‘oh really’. She bowed her head and let the tips over blonde tresses glide over the abs below. Olivia bucked and squealed at the touch, the sensitivity almost too much to bare. Amanda had to hide her own laughter at the feel of Olivia fighting against the touch. Her resolve broke as Olivia yelled a desperate “stop!” Amanda chuckled and replied “what did you say?” 

“Stop stop stop!!” came the cry from Olivia. Tears of laughter pooled at Amanda’s eyes and she lifted her head up. Teary blue eyes meeting teary brown ones. 

“Fuck you” Olivia managed through shaky laughter. Amanda was in a fit of giggles. “You’re laughing now, just wait” Olivia warned through pants. 

Amanda wiped away her tears and nodded, face still twisted into amusement, a laugh still gurgling the back of her throat. She lowered her head again. 

“No not that!” Olivia ordered. 

“Shut up” Amanda giggled back. Olivia tossed her head back into the pillow with a moan, more of frustration than anything else. But what was about to happen, she really didn’t anticipate. The scratching sensation inside her navel could have only come from the tips of Amanda’s hair being dabbed on the edges, into the dip over and over. 

“NO NO NO NO NO” Olivia yelled, trying to toss and turn away from the touch. Her whole body on fire, she tried to buck Amanda off her hips to no avail. Her hands tugged desperately at the cuffs. But nothing worked to relieve her of the sensation and she let out a scream in desperation. Amanda stopped and lifted her head, her mouth forming into an ‘O’, shocked at the reaction. She’d never heard the sergeant scream. Olivia’s eyes met hers, and she matched the detective’s expression. “Shit the neighbours” Olivia gasped. 

Amanda nodded “okay I think I’ll stop that” she assured. 

“Aren’t you done yet?” Olivia asked, her hair, cheeks, neck all wet, a mixture of sweat and tears. 

“No” Amanda laughed. 

“Okay, ankles, back of the knees, shoulder blades and the inside of my left thigh” 

“They’re all the spots?” 

“And the bit, you know that line between the hips - you know that one” 

“I dunno I think I need to check” 

“Pleeeeease” 

“Think about the time you get” Amanda offered, though she regretted the suggestion the minute it left her lips. Glancing at the clock, she had 12 minutes. Might as well make it 15, she thought, feeling less than excited by the thought. Olivia laughed. 

“Carry on sweetheart” she encouraged, bravely. Amanda rolled her eyes. 

True to her word, Olivia had given Amanda the rest of her ‘sweet spots’. The next best one her ankles, which Olivia seemed incapable of tolerating and nearly kicked Amanda in the face multiple times. 

As Amanda uncuffed the sergeant she bounded from the bed, yelling “I gotta pee, I gotta pee”. The space where Olivia had been was damp with sweat and Amanda gulped… if this was Olivia’s response, she was toast. 

Eyeing the spot, Amanda didn’t hear the sergeant return, or stalk up the bed behind her. She just felt strong hands wrap around her middle and chuck her onto the bed. Olivia pinned Amanda’s hands above her head, pinching at her hips. “Your turn, blondie” Olivia laughed. Amanda let out a groan and tried to escape. 

Relaxing Sundays are overrated anyway, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, let me know what you want next :)


End file.
